


Had To Be Sure

by natashasbanner



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Implied Relationship, Minor Spoilers, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 12:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18120839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natashasbanner/pseuds/natashasbanner
Summary: *Minor spoilers for Captain Marvel mid credit scene*Upon her return to Earth, Carol checks on things in Louisiana.





	Had To Be Sure

The map floating over the table made her sick to her stomach. Billions of people gone in a instant and trillions more across the entire universe. How could they let this happen? Fury was supposed to call her in an emergency and this definitely qualified. 

“Where’s Fury?” Carol asked again, looking to the blonde woman.

She didn’t meet her eyes, only looking at the map as the red number climbed higher and higher and higher at a sickening rate. 

“We haven’t been able to locate him.” 

She said it so coolly, so matter of fact that it was like a blow to the gut. 

“He’s gone?” 

Carol didn’t want to believe it, couldn’t. 

Nobody said anything, pointedly looking away from her. Anger bubbled in her chest and her hands felt warm, beginning to glow. 

“They’re considered missing,” the man with grey hair and glasses said quietly from where he stood in the corner, slightly separated from the others. 

Carol nodded her understanding, turning her own eyes once more to the revolving map. North America slowly rotated into view and her breath caught in her throat as a thought struck her suddenly. 

“I need to go,” she said suddenly turning frantically to find the way she came in, contemplating just smashing her way out through the window. 

“What?” the tall man with the beard questioned, following after her. 

Carol turned down a hall and jumped from the balcony into the open lobby. 

“You’re leaving?”  

“I’ll come back,” Carol promised, turning to look up at the shocked faces looking down at her. “There’s just something I have to do first.” 

She turned and blew through the front doors of the building without looking back. She pushed herself, to get where she needed to be. 

* * *

She landed on the dirt road like she had all those years ago. Everything was silent, not even the insects making a peep in the wake of such destruction. The house looked the same, a little weathered here and there, but mostly the same as she remembered.

Her stomach was in knots, her feet glued to the dirt under her boots. Was she ready to face the truth or was not knowing better? She shook her head at her own cowardly thoughts. She had to be sure that the people she loved most hadn’t been turned to ash and whisked away on a passing breeze like they were nothing. Like they meant nothing. 

She squared her shoulders and walked up the path to the front porch, the old wooden stairs creaking as she took them slowly. Blood rushed in her ears as her heart nearly pounded out of her chest. 

Carol raised her hand to knock, holding her breath. Her hand shook visibly, but she managed a few good raps before she backed up to wait. 

The seconds that passed felt like hours, but to her utter relief the door opened. Only an inch or so at first before it was thrown open completely with a bang. Before Carol could even catch her breath, Maria’s arms were around her squeezing her with such a force it might have broken a weaker being in half. 

Carol was certain if Maria wasn’t holding her in a vice like grip, she would have fallen to her knees. It took a moment for her brain to catch up and she held Maria like she might disappear. She wasn’t sure how long they stood in each other’s embrace, but Carol didn’t care. She was too relieved to see that Maria was okay. But she hadn’t just come to check on Maria. 

She pulled away and opened her mouth, but Maria beat her to it as if she’d read her mind. 

“Monica’s fine,” she said, her hand moving to cup Carol’s cheek. 

Carol sighed, relieved and took in Maria. She hadn’t seen her in years, but she was still the same Maria. The lines of her face had become slightly pronounced and she could see a few greys in her cropped hair, but she was still Maria. 

“I had to be sure,” Carol breathed out, pulling Maria in again. She cupped the back of her head and pressed her lips to her temple. 

“I’ve been worried about you,” Maria whispered in her ear. 

“I’m right here."

“Did Fury call you?” Maria asked, pulling away. 

“Yes,” Carol said and shook her head. “But he’s, missing.” 

“God, what the hell is happening?” 

“I don’t know,” Carol admitted, looking down at her feet for a moment. “But I’m going to find out.” 

Maria chuckled softly. “If anyone can, it’s you.” 

“I may need your help again,” Carol said. “If you’re up for it.” 

“Whatever you need.” 

Carol smiled. “Good.” 

They stood in silence for a few beats before Carol sucked in a shaky breath. 

“I’ve missed you so much,” she admitted softly, feeling tears prick her eyes. 

Maria smiled, fresh tears glistening in her own eyes. She leaned forward and kissed Carol’s forehead, pressing her lips there for a long time before pulling away. 

“I’m just glad you came back.” 

“Always,” Carol promised. 


End file.
